Hat Kid
|BGColor = #78748D |FontColor = #ffffff }} Hat Kid is the main character from A Hat in Time. She is controlled by . Information Cursed Apples Hat Kid's only 'weapon' apart from her umbrella are cursed apples - straight from the depths of Subcon Forest. These red apples are cursed with spirits of the forest, and explode after a short time, capable of blowing up quite a lot of obstacles. Ice, any standard wall - weakspots, you name it. Though, it only lasts for a while. The fuse is short, and it explodes whenever it hits the ground after being thrown. Abilities Hats Hat Kid has 6 different hats all merged into one hat for all her abilities - each for different situations. As she said herself, she's a 'girl of many tricks', and she's not kidding at all. Kid's Hat Hat Kid's main hat, this allows her to locate her objective - be it a character, location, or even an item. Sprint Hat Hat Kid's second hat, the key is in the name - it grants Hat Kid double speed to run around, allowing her to outrun anything she normally wouldn't be able to. Brewing Hat Hat Kid's third hat, this grants the ability to throw purple concoctions like explosives in a short range before her which can allow her to blow up usually unbreakable obstacles. This is also the only hat that gives her an extra attack, so this is probably the hat ability she uses the most. Ice Hat Hat Kid's fourth hat, the ability of this hat turns Hat Kid into an invincible ice statue, of which - if used on specific platforms, can launch her through the air. Though, after it lands, the effect instantly ends. Dweller's Mask While this one technically isn't a hat, the fifth hat in Hat Kid's arsenal allows her to see through many walls and see invisible platforms for a limited time. This also includes invisible enemies, too! This is probably the most combat-friendly hat she has. Time Stop Hat The last hat, the name is tricking you here. It doesn't stop time, it just drastically slows down time, unless your name is Hat Kid. Basically - she can slow down anyone she wants in the space-time continuum and land free hits on them easily. This also helps her outsmart time-based puzzles, and dodge dangerous attacks. Badges There are some badges Hat Kid may be using from time to time, which grant her some more abilities - yep, more of them, to her hats or herself in general! These include these main four and more: *A grappling hook *An upgrade to the Sprint Hat which turns it into a scooter *If she is to bash into a wall, she will run up it instead *A 3-staged chargeable laser beam Personality Hat Kid is... rather strange. She knows her stuff when it comes to exploration and uses her time wisely, trying to strongly help out anyone on her side. If people oppose her, you're probably not going to like her. To her friends, she is a devoted girl who will gladly help. To her foes - she's the bane of any mid-range or short-range fighter. Themes Trivia *Hat Kid's role was actually difficult to pick - considering that most things she does in her source material involve enemies she can fight, and she later helps them, she is considered evil by Bolt - to help pick her role. **The only exception to this is in the Alpine Skyline. When Hat Kid got the Time Pieces there, some sort of plants started growing and later infected the goat people - who she later saved from being mind-drained (essentially) from infection. ***However, after more time given and thought given too, Hat Kid was changed to neutral. Category:Characters Category:Owned by BoltBlizard Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral characters